


Camouflage

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Like, Well - Freeform, and hickeys, and she likes deeks' neck, at least thinking about smooches, kensi knows what she likes, smoooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little bit of Kensi's thoughts on the relative kissability of Deeks' neck...





	Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> Written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user aprylynn on June 5, 2016.

Kensi isn’t quite sure when or how it became a thing – kissing Deeks on the back of the neck, that is.

It might have something to do with the fact that he has a habit of sleeping on his stomach and often the first thing she sees when she wakes up is the broad planes of his shoulders as they taper into his neck. Or, it might be that, due to the difference in their heights, the nape of his neck is the highest spot she can reach to press a kiss when she steps up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. Maybe it’s just because he’s got a weakness for v-neck t-shirts that show it off so damn well.

But while she might not be certain of  _when_  kissing him on the neck became not just a thing but A Thing, she’s positive that it most definitely  _is_.

Oh boy, is it ever.

She’s gotten so fond of it, and so…forceful…with it, that Deeks has taken to adding a few very specific variations to his rotation of pet names for her. Vampira and Elvira leap to mind, though she’s most fond of Selene – she has a secret weakness for the  _Underworld_ franchise. (Besides, Kate Beckinsale kicked ass in that role).

Usually though, she’s a little more careful about not leaving a mark.

She can’t help but smirk though, as she watches him covertly from across the bullpen. He’s engrossed in a case file he’s updating, and every so often his left hand comes up to rub the back of his neck – it’s a familiar pensive gesture of his, one that she privately finds adorable – and he flinches involuntarily when his fingers run across the purpling bruise she knows is hidden underneath his soft blonde curls.  _Yet another reason to be thankful for the shaggy look, I suppose – it gives that hickey a bit of camouflage._

He looks up then and catches her staring at him, a mischievous smile pulling his mouth wide. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip before his gaze trails down, sliding over her own neck and lingering pointedly in the region of her collarbones. His eyes flick back up to hers and he mouths just two words at her –  _payback, later_  – before turning back to his paperwork as if nothing had happened.

Kensi turns back to her own pile of case files, trying to focus on the work in front of her instead of the shiver that had raced down her spine at the look in his eyes. His silent promise of very pleasurable retribution hangs over her as she contemplates which of her favorite shirts has high enough necklines to hide the love bites she’ll no doubt be sporting on her own neck tomorrow.


End file.
